


Five times (or more) that Harry petted Eggsy’s hair while he was sleeping and one time while Eggsy was awake

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>However, he could now easily recognize the weight of Harry’s hand, know even in the depth of his sleep when his warmth truly settled on top of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times (or more) that Harry petted Eggsy’s hair while he was sleeping and one time while Eggsy was awake

**Author's Note:**

> So a few weeks ago, I was taking prompt on tumblr and because I'm such a horribly slow writer just got around to finishing writing this prompt this morning.
> 
> The prompt was from the ever so lovely mustardprecum : "Harry likes to pet Eggsy's hair, and Eggsy likes resting his head on Harry's lap"
> 
> Now, I've always wanted to write a 5+1 story, but well as you can see with all my other stories, it never happened. But I felt that prompt was just perfect for it, so here it is.

**The first time it happened was at the infirmary.**

Eggsy had just come back from his third mission since officially joining Kingsman, about a month after the events of V-day. It had been his longest mission to date and exhausted didn’t start to cover how he felt.

It hadn’t stopped him from going to Harry’s private room at the infirmary, intent on spending at least an hour with the unconscious man. Others would have abandoned by now, but Eggsy still went to visit the man in the hopes that this time would be the one, that Harry would wake up from his coma. That he would wake up and prove wrong the doctors that were starting to whisper that maybe, even though the bullet had only grazed the skull and they had not detected any lasting damages from Harry banging the back of his head hard on the pavement in his fall, maybe all of this in combination with his previous months-long coma meant that the agent would never regain consciousness.

And when Harry would finally deign to open his eyes, hopefully it would be to Eggsy’s familiar face.

Thus, he had not planned on falling asleep while on his silent watch, but it wasn’t the first time he did, nor would it be the last.

That’s what he had been telling himself as he slowly climbed his way out of his dreams and became aware that he had somehow ended up half lying on Harry’s mattress. He would probably have a killer crick in his neck, however if you asked Eggsy, it beat having his back busted from falling asleep sitting up in an infirmary chair. Those chairs had more in common with torture devices than actual pieces of furniture, but it was better than having to stand.

Still feeling a bit fuzzy from his slumber, it took longer than it should have taken any agent worth his salt before Eggsy realised that he had not woken naturally.

No, what had pulled him out of his dreams and kept him relaxed enough for him not to notice, was a hand weakly petting the top of his head, fingers slowly carding through the short strands of his hair.

Once he shrugged off the residual languidness from his impromptu nap, Eggsy’s head whipped up, dislodging the hand. Any other day, any other situation, he would have bemoaned the loss of contact, but right now he couldn’t have cared less. Not when his eyes met Harry’s, not when the man was smiling at him so warmly.

Not when his only reaction, besides a little huff of discomfort when Eggsy all but threw himself at him, was to wrap his own arms around the boy to return the embrace.

 

**The second time (and the third and the fifth) they were sharing a taxi home.**

Well, they were sharing a taxi to their _respective_ home, because it was the practical thing to do and Eggsy wanted to make sure Harry would not pull an all-nighter. _Again_.

Since he had taken Arthur’s mantel, after another couple of months spent in the infirmary, Harry had very nearly ran himself to the ground. It mattered very little that he was not yet fit for field missions and would probably never be again, the world had still gone to shit and anyone thinking Arthur was a restful position clearly never had to coordinate an organisation of Kingsman’s size.

Eggsy thought Harry would do well to learn to delegate, because if bloody _Merlin_ could do it, anyone could, but he had yet to convince the man.

Instead, every time he was in London, he would make sure Harry would eat, even if he had to drag him out of the shop or bring him lunch himself, and that he would get home at a somewhat decent hour of the night. If the man slept once he got there was another story, one the young man did not feel secure enough in his relationship with Harry to demand to be privy to. Anyway, Eggsy was just trying to look out for a friend, really. A friend he might have been the tiniest bit in love with, but that was neither here nor there.

He hadn’t plan on falling asleep during the trip home, had actually hoped to steal these precious few minutes for a little talk with Harry, just to catch up a little on things other than Eggsy’s missions, which was something they had not had a chance to do a lot lately.

However, jet lag was as unforgiving as ever and being in Harry’s presence was always kind of soothing. That coupled with the gentle rumble of the moving car and Eggsy never stood a chance.

He groaned unhappily when a firm shake of his upper arm woke him from his peaceful slumber, borrowing his face deeper into the blessed warmth against which it was pressed.

The soft surface shook in time with a faint chuckle and Eggsy would have leaned away hastily at the realisation he was using Harry’s shoulder as his pillow, if not for the hand that carefully carded through his hair, fingertips lightly scratching his scalp.

“I would like nothing more but to let you sleep undisturbed,” came Harry soft whisper against his ear, “but you’ll be far more comfortable in a bed.”

The hand slipped away and for days on end Eggsy feared he had imagined it, imagined the affectionate gesture, that it had only been some sort of awakened dream.

Until they shared another taxi home and exhaustion once more got the better of him. Except this time, instead of being woken up by a shake of his arms, it was by fingers gently sliding through his hair.

 

**The fourth time, Eggsy was in Harry’s guest room, nursing the worst morning after headache he ever had the misfortune of suffering.**

Eggsy’s head felt like it would split in ten and he would have groaned pitifully when the door of the bed room opened on Harry if it wasn’t for the fact it would require too much energy to do so.

“How’s the head?” Harry asked in a low voice, but Eggsy still winced in pain at the sound. Judging by his amused chuckle, Harry held no sympathy for his suffering and Eggsy would have called him out about his cruelness if the older man had not chosen that moment to help him sit up, offering him a couple of aspirin and a glass of water. He downed the glass gratefully and flopped back into the mattress once Harry removed the support of his arm around his back.

“I’m never drinking again,” he whined, not caring if it made him sound like a child.

“I think we all know this is not true,” Harry replied with a snort, before leaving the room to fill up the glass with more water.

“I’m never drinking with _Percival_ again, then.” Eggsy amended once Harry got back from his trip to the bathroom. “That man is a demon.”

The older man could only nod in agreement. Not that anyone who didn’t know Percival personally would believe them, because the other agent had some of the most deceptive sweet innocent smile in the whole world. Children could only wish to have a smile as adorable as his.

However Harry had had enough missions with the man to know he couldn’t have been farther in personality from his image of gentle cherub if he had tried. There was a reason the previous Lancelot and him had gotten on like two peas in a pod.

He had tried to warn the boy of course, tell him to stick with Merlin’s department personnel. They might dare you into things so stupid you would never consider doing them sober in order to have blackmail material, but they would also make sure that no matter how much you might drink, you wouldn’t feel the effects of it.

Percival’s whole purpose in the kind of gatherings they had had last night had only ever seemed to be to get any unsuspecting agent foolish enough to spend the night in his company completely and utterly wrecked for as long as possible the following day. Sometimes even _days_ as with the memorable occasion of Tristan’s stag night.

“You should sleep some more, I’ll be back with some breakfast.”

Eggsy grunted in repulsion at the mere thought of food, but still closed his eyes, intent on taking full advantage of Harry’s current indulgence. And, despite his excruciating headache, it was actually easier than he would have expected to slide back into a light slumber. It might be due to his fatigue from last night activities or even the sinfully comfortable bed of Harry’s guest room.

Or, more simply, it might be due to the hand playing in his hair for a while, blunt nails lightly scratching at his scalp.

 

**The sixth time (and the seventh and the eighth) they were in the park, taking advantage of a rare clear day to treat Daisy to a picnic.**

Sunny warm days were not the most current occurrence in London.

Sunny warm days when Eggsy wasn’t on a mission were even more uncommon.

Sunny warm days when Eggsy wasn’t on a mission and was taking care of Daisy were rarer.

Considering all this, sunny warm days when Harry Hart, workaholic extraordinaire, would join them for a picnic shouldn’t even be a thing.

However, to Eggsy’s disbelief, the first time he invited the man to join them for a day in the park on a whim after debriefing, Harry barely hesitated before pushing his paperwork away and following the younger man out of the shop.

Even though, in retrospect, Eggsy should have known Harry would jump on the chance to spoil Daisy rotten. The only person in the universe Daisy had wrapped tighter around her little finger than Harry, was Eggsy himself.

They went to pick up his little sister at the house he shared with his mum, Michelle more than happy to get some alone time. Before leaving, Eggsy grabbed an old blanket and when Harry noticed the item in his hands, he smiled.

“What a splendid idea.”

The man insisted to make a quick detour to a deli, so that they wouldn’t have to leave come lunch time, narrowing his eyes mock-threateningly when Eggsy reached for his own wallet to pay.

They made their way to the nearest park after that, where they played with Daisy and watched her running around with other children until she started becoming cranky with hunger. It was only then that they rolled out the blanket on the ground and spread out all their food, digging in with gusto.

Unsurprisingly, Daisy fell asleep right after their meal. She still got her juice box in her hands when she sagged against them and Eggsy took it from her loose hold with a small laugh.

They talked a bit after that, Harry and him, watching over his little sister’s sleep, but it wasn’t long before Eggsy started feeling the same sluggishness that had overtaken Daisy and the boy lost track of the conversation.

Still it wasn’t until Harry gently shook him awake that he realised that he had taken an involuntary nap too.

He would wonder if he only imagined a hand softly carding through his hair. If the ghost feeling of fingers lingering at the small hair at the nape of his neck was only the remnants of a dream.

However, he could now easily recognize the weight of Harry’s hand, know even in the depth of his sleep when his warmth truly settled on top of his head.

Some things you simply couldn’t dream up.

 

**The ninth time, they were back in the infirmary, but Eggsy was the one lying in the bed instead of Harry.**

Eggsy was floating away without a care in the world.

At least, he was right until he remembered the impending explosion that would destroy the factory he had been sent to investigate.

He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids seemed to be weighted down with lead. Then he tried moving any part of his body and, while he was sure he still had one, he found out he was oddly disconnected from it, as if said body was miles away from his consciousness.

He finally noticed the voices of people that could only be near him, even though he couldn’t make head nor tail of what they were saying. The only thing really registering was the worried tones and he knew he had to find some way to let them know about the bomb, to get them out of harm’s way.

But the very little of his mouth he could feel was like cotton and he started panicking. It was one thing to be injured because of your own stupidity. It was quite another to cause some innocent civilian causalities.

However, before panic could truly settle, a familiar warmth settled in his hair, the touch light and barely there, but one Eggsy would recognize anywhere, anywhen.

A touch that meant Harry was here by his side and if Harry was here, then everything was going to be just fine.

Harry would make sure of it.

*

The next time Eggsy woke up things were far less float-y. Oh, he was still on some good painkillers, he could tell by the way even though he felt _something_ at his sides, there was no discomfort. Which could only mean that he had probably been drugged to the gills earlier so they could operate on him or something.

He tried rising up a hand to brush some strands of hair out of his face, only to start panicking when he found it impossible to move said hand. He didn’t remember a lot from explosion he must have been too slow to get out of, but he was sure he would have remembered if something had happened to his hand. Wouldn’t he?

He managed to open his eyes after a while, but not before some kind of distressed noise escaped him, judging by Harry’s worried look in his eyes as their gaze met.

The man was still half sitting in a chair and half lying in the bed with him, his head raised at an awkward angle from where it had been resting on top of his hand. Tiny needles of pain starts prickling him once the flow of circulation was undisturbed again, but Eggsy didn’t pay it any mind.

Not when Harry looked so relieved despite the concerned frown still marring his face.

“What happened?” His voice was scratchy from disuse and it was a near thing but Eggsy managed not to start on a coughing fit.

“The range of the explosion was bigger than expected,” Harry answered as he sat back down beside him after getting up from fetching a glass of water, “you got hit by a piece of shrapnel. You were awfully lucky as it missed all of your vital organs, but the wound was still substantial and the consequent blood loss rather alarming.”

Eggsy would have taken the piss at Harry for talking so formal-like, but experience told him it was merely the man’s way of coping with the fright he must have given them all. Grateful for the convenient straw, he took his time sipping the water, as much because he was thirsty as hell as it was to give Harry some time to compose himself.

“How long was I out?” he asked, knowing the roughness of his voice was no indicator. Often time, a mere nap would have the same effect on him.

“Three days.”

“Harry,” he nearly whined, the straw dropping out of his mouth again, “you didn’t have to stay all this time.”

Because it took only a glance at the man to know he must not have left Eggsy’s side. It was in the mess of his bed hair, the dark shadow of something that was a bit more than mere stubble on his chin, the wrinkles of his suit.

Harry looked at him as if he was the stupidest being on earth, but the sting of it was soothed over by the very obvious affection he still had for him.

“ _Eggsy_ ,” his name was whispered as Harry cupped one of his cheek, thumb slowly stroking his lower lip, “I’m going to kiss you now.”

“ _Yes, Harry._ ” Eggsy breathed out just before the same hand slid behind his head to guide him closer to Harry’s lips.

 

**The tenth time Harry had played with Eggsy’s hair, he had been awake to enjoy it.**

Unashamed, Eggsy moaned in pleasure when Harry started lightly scratching his scalp with one hands, the fingers of the other still carding through the fine hair at the nape of his neck.

They were on the couch together, Harry seated comfortably with Eggsy half lying on his lap, and for the past hour they had done very little besides enjoying their newfound proximity, Harry playing with silky short strands of hair without tiring.

“If you do that for the two weeks I’m not to ‘exert myself unnecessarily’,” Eggsy broke the silence between them when the older man started rubbing small circles at his temples, “I might just forgive you being too afraid to incur Merlin’s wrath.” Because even if the young agent had been released from the infirmary, he had been under strict orders that he was to rest and only to rest. Merlin had been looking darkly at Harry at that, which neither men could really blame him for. Harry _had_ decided kissing Eggsy once he woke up instead of calling for a nurse or a doctor was the best course of action.

“Just that?”

He opened his eyes to see the falsely sweet innocent look Harry always got when he was fucking with someone.

“Well,” he said carefully, eyes narrowing, “it doesn’t beat the sex we could be having, but it’s better than nothing… Why?”

“I was just thinking that facing Merlin’s wrath would be a risk worth taking just so I could kiss you any time I feel like it.” Harry’s look had lost its innocence and a glint of desire was shining as his eyes were so obviously drawn by Eggsy’s lips.

“Oh,” he gasped softly, licking his lips quickly not missing the way Harry hands tightened for a brief moment in his hair, “and how often is that?”

“That, my dear boy,” he answered as he bent down, his intentions clear as day, “is all the time.”


End file.
